the mysterious bubbletea shop
by CHANINE
Summary: Luhan, namja berandalan yang tidak disukai orang-orang karena ia yang sangat bandel dan brutal.. Tidak ada yang mengetahui tentang masalah keluarga yang mengubahnya dari namja manis yang pemalu menjadi garang dan dingin. suatu hari, ia melihat sebuah kedai bubbletea yang menurutnya aneh. bagaimana kehidupan Luhan selanjutnya? chap 3 updated!
1. Chapter 1

Title:The Mysterious Bubbletea Shop

Author: chan

Rating : T

Genre : fantasy, romance gagal

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan YME, I just own the story.

Pairs: HunHan, Kaisoo, Baekyeol, dsb.

Warning : YAOI, tidak sesuai EYD, typo, feelnya kurang dapet, ancur, cerita jelek, dll.

Annyeonghaseyo, chan imnida :3 aku author baru yang lagi coba-coba aja bikin fanfic. Dan entah ini fanfic ada yang baca apa enggak. Sebelumnya aku cuma reader aja, tapi lama-kelamaan pengen juga coba-coba bikin fanfic. Dan fic ini memang gaje, dan judulnya gak sesuai sama ceritanya karena chan engga tahu mau dikasih judul apa. Juga ceritanya mungkin aneh karena chan juga baru pertama bikin ff.

Fanfic ini berasal dari otak chan yang sedang gila mikir UN, dan imajinasi lebay chan. No plagiat. Semoga suka :3

Genderswitch for baek and Kyungsoo.

PLEASE JUST CLICK 'BACK' IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FIC AND DON'T BASH. I'VE TOLD YOU.

RnR JUSEYOO~

HAPPY READING.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Summary

Eden, sebuah negeri yang makmur dan damai. Negeri tersebut terbagi menjadi daerah selatan dan utara. Kerajaan selatan dipimpin oleh seorang raja berkulit putih pucat, tinggi, sedikit bicara, dan dingin. Di kerajaan bagian selatan, ada sebuah perjanjian yang dibuat oleh raja terdahulu sehingga setiap 50 tahun sekali, kerajaan selatan akan kedatangan manusia asing dari luar Eden yang memiliki masalah kehidupan, dan akan diperbaiki di kerajaan selatan tersebut. Sang manusia dari dunia lain diberi waktu maksimal 1 tahun untuk hidup di kerajaan selatan. Selanjutnya, ia akan diberi pilihan. Ingin tetap tinggal di negeri Eden dan meninggalkan segala kehidupan yang sebelumnya, atau kembali ke asalnya namun meminum pil agar melupakan kejadian-kejadian di negeri Eden yang penuh warna?

.

.

.

"TERIMA INI, KAU KEPARAT!" Luhan mengerahkan tinjuan tangannya ke seorang namja yang wajahnya sudah dipenuhi luka dan memar itu. 2 anak buah namja yang babak belur tersebut sudah melarikan diri terlebih dahulu karena tidak ingin bernasib sama dengan si ketua.

"h-hentikan Lu- han, a- aku m-minta ma-af" ujar namja yang masih dipukuli Luhan tersebut dengan parau. Ia sudah pasrah dipukuli oleh seorang Luhan yang sedang mengamuk ini.

"KAU PIKIR DENGAN MAAF AKU BISA MEMAAFKANMU HAH?! JANGAN PERNAH MENYINGGUNG SOAL KELUARGAKU DI DEPANKU, ATAU KAU AKAN MENERIMA AKIBATNYA" Luhan lalu kembali memukuli namja itu lagi bertubi-tubi.

Setelah dirasa kekesalannya mereda, Luhan menyudahi pukulannya. Ia menatap wajah namja tersebut yang dipenuhi hasil pukulannya. Ia menyeringai seram melihat namja yang dipukulinya babak belur dan hampir pingsan.

"kau tahu, jangan pernah mencoba melawan atau berpikir kau bisa menang dariku. Karena kau tidak lebih dari seorang anak cengeng yang lemah dan hanya sok keren saja. Memangnya siapa kau, mencoba melawanku, hah." Luhan berkata dengan seringai masih terpampang di wajahnya yang sebenarnya sangat manis kini berubah seram berkat seringai. Namja babak belur yang baru saja mendapatkan 'hadiah' dari Luhan tersebut diam saja. Ingin sekali ia membalas perbuatan Luhan, namun ia yang setengah sadar dan sekujur badannya sakit semua, bergerak pun susah. Jadi ia hanya menatap kepergian Luhan yang meninggalkannya begitu saja di tepi sebuah lapangan, tempat Luhan memukulinya tadi dengan perasaan kesal. Pertanyaan 'mengapa aku tidak bisa sekali saja mengalahkan anak sialan itu?!' terus ia pertanyakan.

Dan mengapa tidak ada yang melihat mereka berkelahi? Tentu saja ini adalah pukul 9 pagi yang merupakan masih jam sekolah dan bekerja. Apalagi lapangan tempat Luhan memukuli namja yang kini lemas tersebut sangat sepi dan jarang dilewati orang. Seharusnya Luhan dan namja tersebut juga berada di sekolah dan belajar di kelas dengan tenang sekarang. Namun memang sudah kebiasaan Luhan membolos. Ia biasanya hanya hadir di sekolah 2 sampai 3 kali dalam seminggu. Itu juga ia datang dengan penampilan sangat tidak rapi dan hanya membuatnya mendapat omelan dan hukuman-hukuman.

Luhan, adalah seorang siswa kelas 2 SMA bernama Detroit, sekolah elit tempat anak-anak pintar, kaya, dan terhormat. Ia naik kelas karena tentu saja appanya pemegang kekuasaan terbesar sekolah tersebut dan bisa dengan mudah menaikkan Luhan. dikelilingi siswa pintar dan mendapat kasih sayang orangtuanya membuatnya iri pada teman-temannya sendiri. Oh salah, bukan teman. Luhan tak menganggap mereka teman dan mereka pun hanya menganggap Luhan pengganggu, dan pembuat kekacauan. Luhan sebenarnya hanya seorang namja kecil yang lemah dan butuh kasih sayang dan mudah terluka. Namun ketika ia dicaci maki,mendapat cibiran sana-sini, disiksa dan dipukuli, rasa kesalnya tidak sekesal saat seseorang membahas keluarganya.

Keluarga Luhan merupakan keluarga kaya raya. Namun, Luhan tidak merasakan kebahagiaan apapun saat berada di sekitar keluarganya. Ia lebih memilih untuk jadi miskin namun memiliki keluarga yang bahagia.

Appa Luhan adalah salah satu pemilik perusahaan besar di China. Terkadang appa Luhan menengoknya, namun pasti Luhan akan mendapat tamparan dan cacian setelahnya karena nilainya yang sangat buruk, hobinya berkelahi, dan kenakalan lainnya.

Dulunya tidak seperti itu. Dulu mereka merupakan keluarga yang sangat bahagia sampai Luhan menduduki kelas 3 SMP. Setelah itu, kebahagiaan itu hilang tak berbekas. Keluarga Luhan mulai berubah setelah Luhan mengetahui ternyata ia adalah hasil dari perkosaan. Eomma yang selama ini merawatnya bukan eomma kandungnya. Dan juga appanya ternyata meninggalkan eomma kandung Luhan setelah Luhan lahir dan menikah dengan eomma tirinya. Luhan sangat terpukul saat itu, dan ia pun mulai minum minuman keras, merokok, berkelahi, dan sering membolos sekolah. Perubahan pesat anaknya itu membuat appanya marah dan perlahan rasa sayangnya berkurang. Meskipun begitu, Jea-eomma tiri Luhan- tetap menyayangi Luhan. Jea sebenarnya ingin menemani Luhan di Korea, namun appa Luhan memaksa untuk ikut dengannya dan melarang Jea bertemu Luhan.

Setelah puas berjalan kaki dengan tujuan entah kemana, Luhan melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 09.54.

Itu berarti ia sudah berjalan cukup lama dan tanpa arah. Luhan belum ingin pulang, ia ingin menenangkan pikirannya. Tiba-tiba Luhan menangkap sebuah kafe dari ekor matanya. Kafe bubble tea. Entah kenapa tempat itu menarik perhatian Luhan sekaligus membuatnya heran. Karena seingat Luhan, ia tidak pernah melihat kedai bubble tea di sekitar sini, apalagi ia sering lewat daeran sini. Dan Luhan belum pernah mencoba bubble tea sebelumnya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk membeli satu.

Lonceng yang tergantung di atas pintu kafe bubble tea tersebut berbunyi, menandakan ada pelanggan masuk. Di kedai tersebut belum ada pengunjung satu pun, hanya Luhan saja. Menyadari ada pelanggan, seorang pelayan cantik segera menghampiri Luhan dan bertanya dengan ramah.

"selamat pagi, tuan muda. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Luhan mengangguk merespon pertanyaan pelayan tersebut.

"aku ingin mencoba salah satu bubble tea disini" lanjut Luhan. Pelayan itu tersenyum mendengar perkataan Luhan.

"anda ingin yang mana tuan muda?" Tanya pelayan tersebut. Luhan hanya menunjuk asal ke sebuah daftar menu yang berada ditangan sang pelayan.

"tunggu sebentar, tuan muda. Silahkan pilih tempat duduk sesuka anda" ujar pelayan tersebut lalu pergi ke dapur. Luhan memilih duduk di pojokan kedai tersebut, memandang ke jalanan. Luhan bersenandung kecil, kebiasaannya untuk menenangkan diri.

"silahkan tuan muda" pelayan yang tadi menanyai Luhan, kini muncul dengan bubble tea entah rasa apa, Luhan pun tak tahu karena ia hanya asal menunjuk saja.

"kamsahamnida" pelayan tersebut mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah dan baru saja ia akan kembali ke tempatnya bekerja, Luhan menahan tangannya.

"chogiyo.." ucap Luhan malu-malu. Pelayan tersebut tersenyum lalu mengambil duduk di hadapan Luhan.

"ne, tuan muda? Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi" Tanya pelayan tersebut. Masih dengan senyuman.

"aku ingin bertanya, apa kedai ini baru?" Tanya Luhan. Ia cukup penasaran dengan tempat ini. Pelayan itu mengangguk.

"ne, kami baru buka kemarin. Dan belum banyak pelanggan juga tentunya" pelayan cantik tersebut tertawa kecil. Luhan tersenyum tipis.

"siapa nama noona?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"ah, namaku Baekhyun… dan anda, tuan muda?" luhan berdecak kesal dipanggil tuan muda.

"jangan panggil aku tuan muda, noona. Panggil aku Luhan" lanjut Luhan.

"baiklah. Tapi, kenapa kau tidak ke sekolah Luhan-ssi? Bukankah kau anak sekolahan?" Tanya pelayan bernama Baekhyun tersebut penasaran.

"bukan apa-apa, Baekhyun noona. Hanya saja tadi guru-guru ada rapat, jadi kami dipulangkan cepat." Bohong Luhan dan ia mulai mencobloskan sedotan ke dalam gelas bubble tea yang dipesannya.

"begitu rupanya. Baiklah, masih ada banyak yang harus ku kerjakan. Anda santai saja disini." Baekhyun memamerkan senyumnya sebelum kembali ke dapur. Tanpa Luhan tahu, Baekhyun ber-smirk ria dalam perjalanannya kembali ke dapur. 'kau tak bisa membohongiku, anak muda' batin Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Seorang namja tampan dan yeoja cantik bermata burung hantu sedang melihat keadaan melalui bola Kristal di kamar milik sang namja.

"Kyungsoo noona, besok kau persiapkan apa saja yang diperlukan" seorang namja tampan berkulit putih pucat itu melihat sebuah pantulan kejadian dalam sebuah bola Kristal sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Di bola Kristal tersebut tergambar seperti seorang namja SMA berandalan meminum bubble tea sambil melamun.

"ne, Yang Mulia Sehun" Kyungsoo, yeoja cantik bermata bulat disebelahnya hanya mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bola Kristal tersebut.

Tiba-tiba namja yang menjadi incaran mereka tersebut beranjak dari duduknya. Bubble tea yang dipesannya telah bersih dan setelah ia membayar ia pun keluar. Semua itu dapat Sehun dan Kyungsoo lihat dari bola Kristal yang terletak dihadapan mereka.

Beberapa detik setelah namja yang diincar tersebut meninggalkan kedai bubble tea, perlahan gambaran kejadian mulai hilang dari bola Kristal tersebut. Lalu muncul yeoja manis yang entah kapan sudah berada dibelakang Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Yeoja tersebut menepuk bahu Kyungsoo dan Sehun.

"kau sudah selesai, Baekhyun noona?" Tanya Sehun, namja yang diyakini seorang saja tersebut. Baekhyun tersenyum puas.

"ne, kau tahu yang mulia, ia manis sekali. Ia punya masalah keluarga. Juga sepertinya tidak mempunyai teman. Dia juga sering berkelahi dan mabuk, sepertinya." Baekhyun melaporkan informasi yang didapatnya.

"ah begitu. Kemampuanmu membaca pikiran sangat bisa diandalkan, ByunBaek noona" Sehun lalu menaruh bola Kristal tersebut di rak sesudah membungkusnya dengan kain. "kalau saja ini bukan perjanjian dari kakek moyang, aku tidak mau mengurus anak itu. Sepertinya merepotkan." Lanjut Sehun datar.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "aniya yang mulia, aku dan Kyungsoo yang akan mengurusnya. Lagipula anak itu mungkin terlalu tertekan dan perlu kasih sayang. Dengan menyayanginya, aku yakin ia akan melupakan masalah-masalahnya dan kita dengan mudah menyelesaikan tugas dari kakek moyang yang mulia."

Sehun menghela nafas lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kyungsoo, Yang Mulia kenapa? Sebelumnya ia sangat tertarik dan tidak sabar menunggu kedatangan manusia itu?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung. Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahu tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan malas. Sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 siang. Besok Luhan berniat untuk berangkat ke sekolah dan mengunjungi kedai bubble tea itu lagi. Entahlah, ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan kedai tersebut yang sayangnya dipikirkan beberapa kali tidak ketemu jawabannya. Luhan suka dengan pelayanan kedai tersebut, dan bubble tea tidak seburuk yang ia kira.

Drrt drrt

Sesuatu di saku celananya bergetar. Menandakan ada pesan masuk ke ponselnya. Luhan menatap malas kea rah ponselnya mengetahui pengirim pesan tersebut.

From : appa

Kau besok harus pergi sekolah. Besok ada ulangan Kimia dan belajarlah dengan baik. Appa akan mencabut semua fasilitasmu jika nilaimu kurang dari 70.

Luhan menatap pesan itu malas dan mengantongi ponselnya kembali.

.

.

.

TBC/DELETE?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Title:The Mysterious Bubbletea Shop

Author: chan

Rating : T

Genre : fantasy, romance gagal

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan YME, I just own the story.

Pairs: HunHan, Kaisoo, Baekyeol, dsb.

Warning : YAOI, tidak sesuai EYD, typo, feelnya kurang dapet, ancur, cerita jelek, dll

Chan's note :

Chan kembali dengan chapter 2 :3

Makasih semuanyaaa yang udah review, Chan seneng banget, bahkan senengnya melebihi waktu Chan tau exo mau kambek #eh

Pokoknya makasih buat semua yang udah baca, ngereview, ngefollow, ngelike, dsb. Chan gak nyangka ada yang baca fic abal-abal ini.

Love kalian semuaaaa {}

PLEASE JUST CLICK 'BACK' IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FIC AND DON'T BASH. I'VE TOLD YOU.

RnR JUSEYOO~

HAPPY READING.

.

.

.

Luhan merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya yang empuk. Jam dinding di kamarnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam dan sudah gelap diluar sana. Luhan berkeliling Seoul hari ini dan itu membuatnya sangat lelah.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan ulangan kimia yang appanya katakana lewat pesan tadi siang. Ia tentu tidak mengetahui soal ulangan kimia tersebut karena jarang masuk sekolah.

_Apakah aku harus belajar? Jika nilaiku jelek appa akan mengambil semua fasilitasku. Tapi sepertinya belajar pun sia-sia karena aku tak mengerti materi apapun. Haaah eotteohke?! _Batin Luhan gusar.

_Menyontek pasti akan sangat memalukan. _Batinnya lagi. Luhan masih saja tidur-tiduran dikasur dengan pikiran dilemanya akan belajar atau tidak.

_Aish, biarlah. Aku mendapat nilai 72 saja sudah cukup. Aku tidak mau jika sampai hidup tanpa PSP, ponsel, dan komputer. Jangan sampai._ Batin Luhan. Ia pun beranjak dari kasurnya dan perlahan berjalan menuju meja belajar yang entah kapan terakhir ia sentuh itu.

Ia membuka buku kimianya dan langsung merasa pusing dengan tulisan-tulisan dan segala rumus dalam buku tersebut.

_Damn! Materi apa ini?! Menjengkelkan sekali! _Maki Luhan dalam hati. Ia menatap tajam pada buku kimianya seolah ia sedang melakukan _stare competition. _

_Huh! Kimia sialan! Baiklah, besok sudah kuputuskan untuk mencontek. Bukankah Chorong selalu membuka lebar kertas jawabannya? Dan aku yakin gadis cengeng itu akan takut jika hanya ku deathglare saja. _Pikir Luhan. Ia lalu perlahan menuju ke alam mimpi…

.

.

.

"dasar anak nakal! Kalau saja aku jadi ibunya, dia akan aku panggang bila aku tahu ia mencontek!" Baekhyun mengomel. Disampingnya tentu saja sudah ada Sehun dan Kyungsoo, yang juga sedang memandangi bola Kristal, kesibukan mereka akhir-akhir ini.

"sudahlah eonni, kau bisa membakarnya kalau ia sudah kita bawa kesini." Hibur Kyungsoo. Ia tetap fokus pada bola Kristal di depannya.

"arra, sudah cukup kegiatan kita mengintai manusia itu. Ia sudah tertidur. Baekhyun noona dan Kyungsoo noona, bersiaplah, besok kita akan bawa dia kesini dan kuharap ia tidak membuat masalah. Dan juga tak ada yang boleh tahu masalah ini selain kita bertiga dan 2 pengawal pribadiku yang berisik itu. Sayangnya mereka sedang bertugas, jadi tidak bisa mengintai. Kalian tidurlah, lelah bukan seharian mengintai? Kumpulkan energi kalian untuk mengurus anak itu" ujar Sehun. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo membungkuk hormat lalu segera pergi ke kamar masing-masing.

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur empuknya. Ia melipat tangannya lalu meletakkannya di bawah kepalanya.

'_anak nakal, bersiaplah'_ batinnya lalu tertidur.

.

.

.

Luhan tengah memandangi dirinya sendiri di depan cermin besar yang terletak di kamarnya. Ia hanya diam saja dengan wajah datar memandangi cermin tersebut.

Lalu ia mengambil tasnya dan siap untuk mengendarai mobilnya.

.

Luhan memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang kira-kira nyaman dan pewe. Ia berangkat pagi sekali, agar tidak mendapat segala tatapan yang ia tidak suka.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya, kelas 11-3. Saat ia memasuki kelasnya, terlihat seorang pria yang sangat Luhan kenal.

Kim seonsaengnim, guru kimianya.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pria yang sedang sibuk dengan sejumlah kertas dihadapannya.

"err seonsaengnim…" sapa Luhan ragu. Pria itu menoleh dan mendapati Luhan didepannya.

Pria itu tersenyum melihat Luhan.

"hai, Luhan. Kemana saja kau akhir-akhir ini?" Tanya guru tersebut ramah. Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"baiklah, aku tidak akan bertanya. Kau tau hari ini ada ulangan kimia? aku harap kau mendapat nilai yang bagus" ujar Kim seonsaengnim. Guru kimia tersebut lalu beranjak dari meja guru dan menepuk bahu Luhan sebelum pergi ke ruang guru.

Luhan mengangkat bahu tidak mengerti dan mendudukkan dirinya di tempat duduk yang biasa ia tempati.

.

.

.

Pelajaran Kimia.

Kali ini suasana di kelas tampak mencekam saking sepinya. Setiap murid mengerjakan soal yang diberi Kim seonsaengnim dengan serius sekali.

Hanya satu orang yang santai, Luhan. Ia dengan santai melirik kertas jawaban teman sebangkunya, Chorong, yang terekspos dengan jelas. Dan dengan santainya ia menyalin jawaban dari kertas Chorong.

Luhan bersandar di kursinya. Ia sudah selesai menyalin jawaban Chorong dan tinggal mengumpulkan saja. Chorong masih sibuk memeriksa jawabannya tanpa tahu Luhan menyalinnya…

.

.

.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat parkiran. Ia bersiul sepanjang jalan yang sepi. Mengapa sepi? Karena Luhan sengaja pulang telat agar tidak bertemu banyak orang.

Luhan menyetir dengan santai sambil tersenyum. Ia tengah melajukan mobilnya menuju kedai bubbletea yang kemarin ia kunjungi. Ia berjanji pada Baekhyun untuk datang lagi.

Dan kesenangan itu sirna ketika Luhan merasa bunyi klakson mengganggu telinganya. Luhan pun memberhentikan mobilnya. Suasana sangat sepi karena Luhan tengah melewati lapangan dimana ia memukuli seorang namja(chap 1).

Merasa klakson tersebut ditujukan untuknya, dengan malas Luhan membuka kaca mobilnya dan melihat siapa yang membuatnya terganggu.

_Ck, dia lagi ternyata. Dasar, belum kapok ternyata._ Batin Luhan saat mengetahui siapa yang barusan mengganggunya.

Laki-laki yang kemarin membahas orangtuanya dan Luhan pukuli, bahkan bekas lukanya pun belum hilang. Dan sekarang ia berdiri seorang diri, menyandar pada mobilnya. Luhan menatap lelaki itu malas lalu keluar dari mobil.

"apa maumu, Joon? Kenapa kau suka sekali mencari masalah? Aku punya urusan lain dan aku sedang malas bermain-main denganmu" ujar Luhan datar dengan tatapan tajam setelah sampai di hadapan lelaki yang ia benci.

Lelaki bernama Joon itu tertawa.

"Lu Han, tidak biasanya kau menolak ajakanku bermain? Kau takut kalah eoh?" ujar Joon dengan nada remeh. Luhan semakin panas dan emosi dibuatnya.

Satu kepalan tangan melayang di pipi Joon.

BUAGH.

Joon memegangi pipinya, dengan seringai. Luhan sejujurnya bingung mengapa Joon berani sekali hanya sendirian menghadapi dirinya, dan kenapa Joon malah menyeringai.

"guys, habisi anak sialan ini" ujar Joon membuat Luhan mengerutkan dahi.

Luhan tidak sadar dibelakangnya ada 5 namja berbadan kekar tengah menghampirinya dengan seringai di wajah masing-masing.

"apa yang m-mhhhpppttt" belum selesai berkata-kata, mulut Luhan dibekap oleh salah satu namja berbadan kekar tersebut. Luhan memberontak hebat dari cengkraman si namja berbadan kekar, namun hasilnya tidak ada.

Yang ada hanya tawa remeh dari 5 namja berbadan kekar yang sepertinya anak buah Joon, dan Joon sendiri.

"aku percayakan anak ingusan ini pada kalian, aku ada urusan. Selamat menikmati HADIAH dariku, Luhan." Ujar Joon dengan penekanan di kata hadiah. Luhan menatap garang Joon yang bersiap memasuki mobilnya.

Amarah sedang mendominasi diri Luhan. Ia sangat marah karena mengapa gampang sekali masuk dalam perangkap lelaki sialan itu. Luhan memberontak tapi malah mendapat pukulan sampai sudut bibirnya berdarah.

Satu persatu namja berbadan kekar tersebut memukuli Luhan yang sudah lemas dengan tawa nista yang terdengar..

.

.

.

Baekhyun melirik jam yang terletak di dekat mesin kasir. Ia terus menatap jalanan dan jam bergantian. Siapapun tahu bahwa ia sedang cemas.

_Luhan kemana ya, sudah jam segini. Kemarin sebelum pulang dari sini ia bilang akan kesini sepulang ia sekolah, masa jam segini belum pulang? Ya Tuhan jangan sampai hal buruk menimpanya. _baekhyun berkomat-kamit berdoa dalam hati, persis seorang ibu yang mencemaskan anaknya. Perasaanya sedikit tidak enak, namun ia mencoba berpikir positif. Ingin ia keluar mencari Luhan, namun ia tidak bisa keluar dari lingkup kedai bubbletea tersebut karena ia bisa saja mati. Manusia dari Eden hanya bisa bertahan dalam lingkup tertentu di dunia asing.

.

.

.

"hey, kurasa cukup kita bermain-main dengan si kecil ini hari ini. Tidak kusangka ia tak berkutik di depan kita, hahahaha" ujar salah satu namja berbadan kekar dengan tawa meremehkan.

Saat ini keadaan Luhan sangat mengenaskan sekali. Wajahnya penuh luka lebam, bibirnya berdarah, sekujur tubuhnya serasa remuk. Ia baru saja dipukuli selama 15 menit tanpa ampun oleh ke 5 namja berbadan kekar sialan ini.

Berkali-kali Luhan mengumpat dalam hatinya dan bersumpah akan membalas namja-namja bangsat didepannya ini.

"yap, bos berkata jangan sampai ia mati. Lagipula lihatlah dia, membuka mata saja susah, hahahahaha!" ujar namja berbadan kekar yang lain. Ia pun tertawa puas seperti yang lainnya setelah memukuli Luhan.

"baiklah, selamat tinggal anak kecil. Cukup untuk hari ini" namja berbadan kekar tersebut menjulurkan lidah lalu menyeringai dan meninggalkan Luhan yang sangat mengenaskan.

Luhan perlahan berusaha untuk duduk.

"ukh.." Luhan meringis. Seluruh badannnya serasa baru saja ditiban bebas seberat 1 ton. Sakit dan pegal semuanya. Ia mendapat pukulan di kaki, perut, dada, wajah, dan bahkan di bagian private nya. Oh bayangkan betapa sakitnya itu.

Perlahan Luhan berjalan terseok-seok menuju mobilnya. Untung saja jarak mobilnya tidak terlalu jauh sehingga ia tak perlu menahan sakit lebih lama.

Luhan melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 6 sore. Luhan ingat ia berjanji pada Baekhyun untuk mengunjungi kedai tersebut sepulang sekolah.

Luhan berpikir, apakah Baekhyun sudah lupa?. Tapi ia tidak peduli Baekhyun lupa atau tidak, ia sudah berjanji.

Luhan lalu melajukan mobilnya ke kedai bubble tea dengan kecepatan sangat lambat Karena kakinya terasa seperti mau lepas dari tempatnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega saat melihat mobil berhenti tepat di depan kedainya. Ia tahu itu pasti Luhan dari siluet kaca mobil. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi, rambut Luhan terlihat sangat berantakan. Apa ia habis berkelahi? Batin Baekhyun khawatir.

Sewaktu seseorang yang sudah ia tunggu sedari tadi keluar dari mobilnya, rahang Baekhyun serasa ingin lepas.

Ia sangat kaget dengan Luhan yang berjalan terseok menuju pintu masuk dengan keadaan yang jauh lebih buruk dari perkiraan buruk Baekhyun.

Sewaktu Luhan akan membuka pintu Baekhyun langsung lari kearah Luhan dan memapahnya ke dalam.

"YA! Kau dari mana saja?! Kau tahu, aku menunggumu dari tadi dan khawatir karena kau tak kunjung datang?! Jelaskan padaku!" teriak Baekhyun. Luhan ingin menjawab, tapi bibirnya sanga terasa sakit.

Saat menatap mata Luhan, Baekhyun terkaget. Ia dapat membaca pikiran Luhan dan bisa tahu tanpa Luhan memberitahunya.

Tidak kuat, Luhan langsung pingsan dalam pelukan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang panik langsung menggunakan kekuatannya untuk kembali ke Eden…

Tadinya niatnya adalah menggunakan obat tidur untuk dimasukkan ke dalam bubbletea yang akan dipesan Luhan agar dia pingsan, namun sekarang ia tidak perlu melakukannya karena Luhan sudah pingsan.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

Buat yang review, Chan gak bisa bales kali ini karena gak sempat, tapi chap depan pasti Chan bales :3


	3. Chapter 3

Title:The Mysterious Bubbletea Shop

Author: chan

Rating : T

Genre : fantasy, romance gagal

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan YME, I just own the story.

Pairs: HunHan, Kaisoo, Baekyeol, dsb.

Warning : YAOI, tidak sesuai EYD, typo, feelnya kurang dapet, ancur, cerita jelek, dll.

Chan's note :

Huwaaaa apakah alur cerita ini sulit ditebak? Alurnya kecepeten? Soalnya Chan juga ngerasa gitu setelah diliat-liat TTTT #nangis

Chan minta maaf ya, soalnya Chan gak pandai merangkai kata-kata TTTT dan sejujurnya nilai Bahasa Chan juga gak bagus-bagus amat :''' #cedih

Tapi Chan akan tetap berusaha (._.)9

Kalau ada yang mau nanya nanya sama Chan soal ff ini atau apa aja, di PM aja, kalau bisa akan Chan bales dengan panjang :3 boleh nanya apa aja kecuali ending ffnya gimana karena masih merupakan misteri /?

Dan Chan minta muuph kalau update agak lama karena kesibukan Chan yang besok Mei mau ujian ini TT-TT Chan minta doa para readers sekalian agar besok Chan bisa lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan :3

BTW , kok malah jadi curhat ya?

Dan kalau ada kejanggalan bilang aja karena Chan biasanya gak ngeread ulang ._.

Big thanks to reviewers, followers, readers, dan likers /? :3

Genderswitch for baek and Kyungsoo.

PLEASE JUST CLICK 'BACK' IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FIC AND DON'T BASH. I'VE TOLD YOU.

RnR JUSEYOO~

HAPPY READING.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo sudah siap ditempat untuk menerima dua sosok manusia yang dipastikan akan muncul setelah mereka selesai melihat bola Kristal di tempat seperti biasa. Dua orang yang akan muncul tersebut tentu saja seorang yeoja penyihir sekaligus pelayan kerajaan selatan, dan sesosok orang asing yang akan mereka urusi. Bernama Baekhyun dan Luhan.

BRUK.

Luhan langsung ditangkap Sehun saat Baekhyun muncul. Karena Sehun tahu Baekhyun pasti menggunakan energi ekstra untuk membawa seseorang sampai ke Eden dan tentu saja Baekhyun kehilangan banyak energi.

"yang mulia, kau sudah tahu kan, apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanya Baekhyun lemas. Sehun mengangguk dan membawa manusia asing itu keluar diikuti Kyungsoo yang memapah Baekhyun dibelakangnya…

.

.

.

"kasihan sekali dia, dipukuli sampai seperti ini" ujar Kyungsoo.

Kini Sehun, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun sedang berada di kamar yang dipastikan nantinya akan ditempati Luhan. Mereka menatap Luhan dengan pandangan berbeda-beda. Baekhyun dengan tampang ala ibu-ibu yang baru saja menyaksikan anaknya kecelakaan, Kyungsoo juga dengan tatapan sedih seperti Baekhyun, dan Sehun, tidak usah dipertanyakan. Sudah pasti raja selatan tersebut memandang dengan tatapan datar tapi sebenarnya tersirat sedikit kekhawatiran di dalam hatinya/?.

"Noona urusi dia, aku akan kembali nanti setelah dia bangun. Dan akan mencoba menjelaskan tentang perjanjian merepotkan kakek moyangku ini. Aku masih banyak urusan" Sehun berujar sebelum ia meninggalkan kamar tersebut. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mulai membersihkan luka-luka di tubuh Luhan.

Baekhyun menggunakan lap dingin untuk membersihkan darah-darah kering di wajah Luhan, sedangkan Kyungsoo membuka kancing bajunya satu-persatu.

"ukh" rintih Luhan, masih belum sadar. Ia sepertinya sedikit merasa sakit saat Baekhyun menyentuh lukanya. Baekhyun lega karena Luhan tidak apa-apa.

"errr, eonni, nanti yang mulia saja yang menggantikan pakaiannya. Aku tidak mau" ujar Kyungsoo. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. _Tadi siapa yang semangat membuka kancing pakaiannya hah?_ Batin Baekhyun.

"yasudah, cepat bantu aku bersihkan luka-luka ini. Huh, siapa yang memukulinya seperti ini, tidak manusiawi sekali" gerutu Baekhyun, masih membersihkan luka Luhan perlahan karena Luhan makin bergerak-gerak tak nyaman.

"yang memukulinya adalah anak buah seorang namja, eonni. Pantas saja luka Luhan seperti ini, kau tidak melihat siapa yang memukulinya, eonni. Aku saja sudah menangis saat Luhan dipukuli, apalagi saat ia berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju mobilnya, pergi ke kedai bubbleteamu, eonni. Kurasa ia benar-benar bertanggung jawab atas janjinya."

Baekhyun tahu Luhan dipukuli, tapi Luhan tidak berkata kalau yang memukulinya siapa karena sudah pingsan duluan.

"begitu ya" gumam Baekhyun. Setelah itu tidak ada lagi percakapan antara mereka karena sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing…

.

.

.

Malam hari, pukul 8 malam.

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan, mengerjap-ngerjapkannya lucu. Mencoba mengumpulkan seluruh kesadaran. Luhan memandangi langit-langit kamar yang dipenuhi ornamen-ornamen menakjubkan, khas istana.

_Indah sekali… ternyata aku berbakat menghias kamar. _Batin Luhan sambil tersenyum. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, ia membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan berusaha bangun.

"ukh" rintih Luhan memegangi perutnya karena masih sakit apalagi ia baru saja memaksakan diri untuk duduk.

Luhan melebarkan matanya karena sepertinya ia tak punya kamar yang seperti ini. Benar-benar seperti kamar di istana yang sangat megah.

_MWO?! DIMANA AKU?! Ah, seingatku aku tadi pingsan di pelukan Baekhyun noona setelah dipukuli anak sialan itu._ Batin Luhan.

_Wajahku sudah bersih. Apa ini rumah Baekhyun noona, ya? Bagus sekali…_ gumam Luhan pelan. Luhan ingin berdiri tetapi badannya masih sangat pegal.

CKLEK.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kamarnya. Rahangnya hampir lepas saat melihat siapa yang berdiri disana dengan nampan berisi makanan ditangannya.

Baekhyun. Ia sedang tersenyum penuh arti, berbeda dengan Luhan yang mata dan mulutnya membuka lebar.

Bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun berdiri dipintu, dengan menggunakan gaun berwarna putih sederhana namun sangat cocok ia pakai, dan ditutupi jubah berwarna coklat yang menutupi sebagian badan rambutnya(kayak di MV MAMA /?).

Baekhyun terlihat seperti penyihir atau pelayan di suatu istana. Begitu piker Luhan.

"hai, Luhan. Kau sudah bangun? Masih sakitkah badanmu?" Tanya Baekhyun menghentikan acara tatap-menatap mereka.

Luhan masih diam belum berani menjawab. Ia terlalu bingung dengan keadaannya sekarang.

Baekhyun mendekati Luhan yang diam saja. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang yang ditempati Luhan.

"kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun. Luhan mengangguk singkat.

"i-ini rumah noona?" Tanya Luhan ragu. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"ani, aku hanya menumpang hidup disini" ujarnya lalu tersenyum.

Luhan kembali diam. Ia sangat bingung. Menumpang hidup? Pikir Luhan.

"sebenarnya siapa kau? Mengapa aku bisa berada di tempat seperti kerajaan ini? Dan kau membohongiku! Sebenarnya kau siapa?!" teriak Luhan gusar. Ia tidak tahu tentang mengapa Baekhyun membawanya ke rumah, ralat, istana majikannya. Apa ia seorang target atau semacamnya?

"Luhan, jangan berteriak. Biar Yang mulia Sehun saja sebaiknya yang menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Aku hanya menjalankan tugas, Luhan. Dan aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu.." tukas Baekhyun lembut. Luhan masih menatapnya tidak suka, tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli. Karena menculik Luhan juga bukan keinginannya.

Luhan tertegun mendengar kalimat Baekhyun. Yang Mulia? Jadi benar terkaannya bahwa ini sebuah istana. Tapi Luhan jadi takut kalau sampai ini dunia lain. Dan itu memang benar.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan kesal. Ia ingin kabur dan keluar dari tempat ini, namun mengingat sekujur tubuhnya yang masih sakit, rasanya mustahil.

Baekhyun menghela nafas sabar lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"baiklah, Luhan. Kamu istirahat saja dan tak usah banyak berpikir. Kau akan baik-baik saja disini, tenanglah. Dan makan dulu ne?" ujar Baekhyun lalu meletakkan nampan yang sedari tadi ia bawa. Lalu berjalan keluar kamar meninggalkan Luhan yang masih diam dengan raut wajah kesal.

CKLEK.

Terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup oleh Baekhyun. Luhan menghela nafas berat. Ia lalu melirik nampan makanan yang terletak di nakas sebelah kasurnya. Ia perlahan mengambil mangkuk makanan tersebut dan mulai makan. Karena tak bisa dipungkiri ia sangat lapar.

.

.

.

"Yang Mulia, anda bisa menemuinya, ia sudah sadar. Dan mohon jangan kasar padanya Yang Mulia, aku rasa ia perlu penjelasan yang jelas dan alasan ia dibawa kesini."Baekhyun berkata sopan.

Sehun yang masih berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen kerajaannya meninggalkannya sebentar dan tersenyum tipis pada Baekhyun.

"terimakasih, noona. Mana Kyungsoo noona?" Tanya Sehun. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"tentu saja ia sedang sibuk dengan kekasihnya yang baru saja pulang itu. Dia lupa waktu dan lupa tugas jika sudah bertemu pengawal pribadi Yang mulia itu." Ujar Baekhyun. Ia terlihat sangat malas menceritakannya. Sehun terkikik.

"bagus kalau Jongin sudah pulang, dan dia tidak perlu memulihkan energinya kembali karena melihat Kyungsoo saja energinya langsung terisi penuh. Baek noona, kau istirahatlah, kau sudah berbuat banyak, terimakasih atas kerja kerasmu" Sehun mendekati Baekhyun dan mengecup pipi noona kesayangannya yang sudah bersamanya sejak ia kecil itu. Baekhyun balas mengecup pipi Sehun dan tersenyum.

"arra, Sehunnie. Kau juga pikirkan kesehatanmu." Ucap Baekhyun.

Dan mereka saling melempar senyum…

.

.

.

Luhan masih terduduk di atas kasurnya setelah makan. Ia melamun. Entahlah, yang jelas ia berharap ia sedang bermimpi sekarang dan tidak terjebak dalam istana aneh ini.

CKLEK.

Luhan baru saja akan memaki orang yang membuka pintu itu lagi karena mengira itu Baekhyun.

Tapi ternyata bukan.

Seorang namja, dengan wajah datar, tetapi sangat tampan mendekatinya. Luhan masih menatap namja tersebut, tidak berniat melakukan apapun.

Setelah sampai di depan ranjang Luhan, namja itu berhenti.

"Hai, selamat datang di Eden. Kau akan menjadi lebih baik setelah pulang nanti" ujar namja yang masih Luhan belum ketahui namanya tersebut. Luhan mengernyitkan dahi.

"siapa kau dan apa itu Eden? Apa maksudmu dengan aku akan lebih baik, HAH?!" bentak Luhan, masih duduk dikasurnya.

Namja tersebut lalu mendekati Luhan dan duduk di pinggiran kasurnya. Luhan semakin menjauh ketika namja itu mendekatinya sampai ia hampir saja jatuh dari kasur.

Jujur saja, Luhan menjauh bukan karena ia benci atau tidak suka pada orang ini. Hanya saja, ia takut dengan tatapan namja di depannya ini yang begitu menusuk.

"namaku Sehun. Aku raja disini. Eden adalah nama negeri ini. Dan ya, kau akan menjadi lebih baik setelah pulang nanti Karena memang itu tugasku." Jawab namja yang bernama Sehun itu dengan enteng.

Luhan terdiam berusaha mencerna kata-kata Sehun.

"kau mau mendengar ceritaku? Ini juga bukan kemauanku, maafkan aku telah membawamu dan membohongimu." Ujar Sehun mulai melembut. Melembut karena sadar Luhan ternyata takut padanya.

"bagaimana? Kau mau kan mendengar ceritaku?" ulang Sehun karena Luhan tak kunjung menjawab. Luhan akhirnya hanya mengangguk lemas.

"ceritanya panjang. Berabad-abad lalu, di negeri ini ada perang. Saat itu kakek moyangku yang memimpin perang. Karena kakekku sudah lumayan tua saat itu, jadi ia kesulitan untuk mempertahankan Eden bagian Selatan. Tetapi meskipun tidak mampu ia harus terus berusaha demi Eden." Sehun mengambil nafas sejenak. Luhan memperhatikan Sehun yang becerita tanpa mengedip.

"lalu, entah bagaimana ceritanya, kakekku itu ditolong oleh seorang yeoja yang katanya sangat cantik, tapi ia bilang ia bukan berasal dari Eden dan ia tak mau mengatakan asalnya. Dan, kerajaan Selatan berhasil memenangkan perang. Tetapi saat kakekku ingin berterima kasih pada yeoja itu, ia malah menghilang. Sejak saat itu, kakekku menciptakan tradisi ini, membawa manusia dari luar Eden yang memiliki masalah hidup, dan nanti akan kami usahakan untuk menghilangkan masalah-masalah tersebut. Tradisi ini dilakukan 50 tahun sekali, dan sekarang adalah giliranku. Kau diberi waktu maksimal 1 tahun tinggal disini, sebelum memutuskan ingin kembali ke duniamu atau tetap disini. Dan hanya Baekhyun noona yang bisa berkelana keluar Eden, itu saja hanya dalam lingkup tertentu. Jadi aku harap kau tidak membencinya, ia tak bermaksud membohongimu kok, aku yakin kau akan nyaman didekatnya…" akhirnya Sehun mengakhiri ceritanya. Luhan menghela nafas.

"lalu mengapa aku yang jadi target? Apakah aku seburuk itu?" Tanya Luhan. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Sehun yang menyadari itu langsung panik, tidak menyangka manusia bermasalah yang akan ia tangani akan dengan mudah menerima ceritanya tanpa marah-marah. Tadinya Sehun pikir ia akan mendapat lemparan mangkuk kosong di nakas sebelah kasur dari manusia ini.

"a-ani! Tentu saja bukan aku yang memilih. Takdir membawamu kesini." Ujar Sehun lembut sembari mengelus rambut Luhan.

"jangan terlalu dipirkan. Aku jamin tidak ada hal buruk terjadi padamu. Dan kau akan pulang ke duniamu dengan keadaan lebih baik. Arasseo?" sambung Sehun. Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

"baiklah, ini sudah malam. Jaljayo. Besok kita mulai pelatihannya setelah kau sembuh total. Dan siapa namamu?" Tanya Sehun sebelum bersiap untuk keluar.

"L-Luhan…" jawab Luhan lirih, namun masih dapat Sehun dengar. Sehun tersenyum lembut lalu berjalan kearah pintu.

"t-tunggu" tiba-tiba saja Luhan memanggil membuat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya.

"hmm?" gumam Sehun tanpa menoleh.

"siapa yang mengganti pakaianku?" Tanya Luhan.

"aku."

.

.

.

TBC/END?

Mohon maaf bila chapter ini tambah gaje. Saya lagi gak bisa berpikir jernih

Chan bales review disini aja ya? :3

.

LayChen Love Love makasih udah review… bang Chen? Wah Chan belum tahu ._. tapi kalau Chan butuh pemeran tambahan pasti ada :3

pandarkn waah gitu ya?._. maafkeun author TT-TT Luhan dibawa ke Eden buat di makeover hehehe. Makasih udah review :3

linxz ini udah lanjut dan hunhan udah ketemu yeeey *tebar confetti. Makasih udah review :3

**celana kai** iya ya Luhan kesian :''' kamu maunya Luhan diapain sama Sehun? Hehehe. Makasih udah review :3

**Thalia **makasih udah review, ini udah lanjut :3

sehunnoona menarik? Makasih :'''* terharu. Makasih udah review :3

**linkz **makasih reviewannya:'''

**lisnana1** ini udah lanjut, thx a lot for review, dear :'''

Eunsoo1 iyaaa ini lanjut :''''

Thx for all yang udah review! Chan akan sempet-sempetin bales review kalau sempat :'''

Btw, Chan lagi bikin FF sulay genre school life. Pada mau apa enggak? hehehe


End file.
